Sweet Lotus
by nefrititi
Summary: Nefertiri and Imhotep in Ancient Egypt.


The traveling harem came to Cairo with a new shipment of female slaves. Tethta, the auctioner, brought out some of his best for all of Egypt to see. As the auction was coming to a close, a dark and mysterious Libian went onto the block. A noble man named Shean took great interest in the beauty and made sure that she would return home with him. When they entered his household, she was assigned to house duty. She cooked, served food, and did anything that her master wanted. His late nights were kept busy with her company.  
  
Then the pharoah took notice of the beauty. Everyday, they saw each other and in time, he grew to love her. While she did not, Anck_Su_Namun realized she would be free and much more powerful. She consented and the wedding was planned. After moving to the palace and meeting the officials, a great depression fell upon her. While crying in a garden one time, a man she had met before approached her. He reintroduced himself as Imhotep and proceeded to try and cheer her up. 'He is an impressive man' she thought. 'I wonder if my practice will pay off soon.' Imhotep told her things like "You are the most beautiful flower in all of this garden." and such. He asked to see her again and she agreed. The next time, the couple walked along the Nile. After that, they visited some fountains.  
  
From then on, she grew to love him until her guilt was too much.  
  
Anck_Su_Namun blurted out one day, "I'm sorry if I have deceived you, but I will be marrying the Pharoah soon."  
  
He said, "I know. I've known for a while, but I just haven't wanted to say anything. Life was so much easier when I didn't think about it."  
  
"Why did I get myself into this?" she said.  
  
"Let's just get through this. Then we'll figure something out."  
  
Before the wedding, Anck_Su_Namun was asked to fight with double swords before the palace. Nefertiri was to be her opponent. She practiced day and night, wanting to beat the Pharoah's daughter soundly. She thought to herself, 'This will be so easy. She doesn't stand a chance.'  
  
On that night, they gave a great show and won the admiration of many. But she was sad because the Pharoah had given the bracelet of the Scorpion King to Nefertiri, not Anck_Su_Namun. Because of this, she never forgave him. She had been told it would be given to her, not that bitch. From then on, she secretly hated him.  
  
The next day, Nefertiri started things off by bathing in oils and perfumes. She then had her handmaidens do her hair and put on her make_up. She put on a sexy little black dress and looked at herself. 'There's no way he can resist this.' She bid the handmaidens to leave and then summoned Imhotep. He went to her chambers, not knowing what to expect. Upon approaching her, he noticed how beautiful and seductive she looked. First, Nefertiri asked that he swear he would not repeat what they were to speak of. He consented and Nefertiri explained her plan. They would hire some assassins to kill the Pharoah and Nefertiri would claim the throne. In order to solidify her claim to the throne, she proposed they marry. She tempted him with the title of Pharoah and having her as a wife. Of course, her body would be his to do with as he pleased. It sounded too good to be true. To become Pharoah and have a beautiful wife to love. He had no objections to the alliance, but asked for one more thing.  
  
"Nefertiri, would you mind if we used your bed tonight?"  
  
She smiled and said, "No, not at all."  
  
He arose the next morning and left early. His official duties needed to be taken care of. But before he left, Imhotep left her with a kiss and a lilly. When he had been in the garden with Anck_Su_Namun, there had been no lillies. Nefertiri was bthe/b most beautiful flower in all of Egypt.  
  
When Nefertiri got up, she decided to see about getting the assassins. She didn't want just anybody. They couldn't squeal on her if they were caught and they had to be good. She paid two bags of gold to each man and was on her way. Nefertiri let Imhotep know when the assassination would take place. Between now and then, though, they enjoyed the company of each other and did not choose to hide any feelings they held from the rest of the court. At first, the Pharoah was concerned, but he let the matter go because he trusted Imhotep implicitly and did not doubt their love.  
  
On that day, they went to Osirisis' temple so that they might have an alibi. No one could pin it on them. After they thought he would have died, they went back to the palace only to find chaos. The assassins had been caught by some guard who had been off duty. Their plan seemed ruined. They went into the throne room to see what had happened. Anck_Su_Namun glared at Nefertiri, wishing they had not been together. The Pharoah announced that he would let the men have their last words. Their leader spoke on his men's behalf:  
  
"You are merely a pawn. You mean nothing to Egypt. Those who will soon rule Egypt shall outdo you in everything they do."  
  
"Guards, hang these men at dawn. Let it be written that these men are examples of what will happen to those that oppose me."  
  
Later that night, Anck_Su_Namun approached Imhotep.  
  
"Why were you with Nefertiri today?"  
  
"Forgive me, lady, but I do not believe that is any of your business since you're not really supposed to be interested. If you wish, you'll be invited to the wedding, though."  
  
"Wedding? How dare you, bastard! You deserve each other, as far as I care. Don't ever come to me again."  
  
"Believe me, I won't"  
  
For many months, Nefertiri and Imhotep planned to be married and acted like it within the palace walls. Imhotep received the Pharoah's blessing two months after the assassination attmept. Outwardly, Anck_Su_Namun treated the two cordially, but inside, she plotted and planned against them. Not only did she plan to have some of the guests attack the couple, but she also arranged for the high priest to be poisoned. The wedding preparations were elaborate with gold and purple lining everything. They used lillies everywhere. The Pharoah was so happy, it seemed nothing could go wrong. Unfortunately, this event was not to be.  
  
Before it even started, they could not find a replacement for the priest. Thus, the Pharoah took over as priest. When Imhotep saw his bride walk down the aisle, he almost cried because she was so pretty. They were about halfway through the ceremony when Anck_Su_Namun's paid friends attacked the couple at the altar. Then, Anck_Su_Namun's suprise came out. She had him stolen away from the palace and taken to a secret place.  
  
They were in an old temple of Bastet. No one would ever find them. Anck_Su_Namun lighted teh candles so she could begin her prayers. She had learned to find solutions to her sexual problems through prayer to Bastet. Her friends from the harem had taught her the ways of the love goddess. Not only did she pray now, she had secretly prayed to Bastet in the garden when she first met Imhotep. The entire time, Imhotep had been under a spell. This time, not even Nefertiri's love would break her spell. She made this one last for all of eternity. Whenever Imhotep saw a cat, he remembered the spell that commanded him to love Anck_Su_Namun.  
  
They spent the next few months in seclusion. She trained him to remain loyal to her and only her. They also planned the pharoah's death. The night they returned, the pharoah would come to her, wanting a warm body in his bed. Only Imhotep would suprse him from behind. Then, they would be free to live a wonderful life as Queen and Pharoah. Things went according to plan until Nefertiri saw them kill the Pharoah. She sent guards in to stop the murder. Only, it was too late to stop them. Imhotep and his priests ran away from the guards. Anck_Su_Namun, knowing that if anyone of anything besides herself killed she, then her spell would over Imhotep would be broken. She refused to let that happen, so she killed herself.  
  
When Imhotep went into Anck_Su_Namun's tomb, Nefertiri sent in guards. She had been waiting for him, knowing he would come for her body to awaken it. Nefertiri let the guards off easy, at least that's what she thought. But Imhotep needed a special punishment. He would endure the Hom_Dai. The Med_Jai warned her against such a wreckless move, but she did not care. He had betrayed her and he would not get off easily. She made sure his tongue was removed_she loved watching that part. Just before his burial, she told him of who shared her bed now. The Med_Jai was a special one_he was especially chosen for her. And she was fairly certain she was already pregnant.  
  
Thousands of years later, Imhotep was raised by Nefertiri's reincarnation. Evelyn never found out who she was until it was too late_or rather, she didn't find out about their former love until it was too late. After Anck_Su_Namun's death in Akhm Shere, Evelyn felt a pang of sadness at Imhotep's death. Had Imhotep held on at the ledge, Nefertiri and Imhotep may have had true happiness.She returned home, never understanding why she might feel such a deep compassion for a man who was supposed to be so evil. 


End file.
